Weasley Anger
by I-survived-life
Summary: You know how they say "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?" Yeah, they were talking about Victoire.


Only someone with a death wish would want to piss off Victoire Weasley.

Sure, after she made friends with Poppy she'd gotten a little bit nicer and slightly more easy-going. She went back to being how she used to be though a week later so nothing had really changed except for the fact that Victoire now had three friends.

The point is, only someone with a death wish would piss off Victoire Weasley. The phrase "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," was clearly talking about Victoire.

It was scary when she stared at you calmly and threatened you but it was downright terrifying when Victoire got angry. And when I say angry, I mean absolutely murderous.

To get a better picture of what angry Victoire looks like let's take a look at an incident that happened a few days ago in which she almost set someone on fire.

And by almost, I mean she set them on fire.

Victoire's day had started out relatively normal. She'd gotten out of bed, hogged the washroom for an hour or so, made a group of first-year's cry and sat herself down for breakfast. Usually Victoire was a healthy eater and had the same breakfast every day. She would have a plate of eggs, two sausages, a piece of toast and some orange juice. Today, however, she decided to be reckless, she had a plate full of eggs, three sausages, no toast and pumpkin juice.

While she was sitting in Transfiguration taking notes, Donna had decided that it would be funny to turn Ellie Shaw's things into mice and watch her freak out. Needless to say, Ellie flipped out and ran screaming from the classroom while Donna fell on the floor roaring with laughter. Poppy was a bit nicer and was instead snorting behind her hand.

Donna promptly got a detention that Victoire knew she would skip.

"Donna, why exactly do you feel the need to disrupt class at every chance that you get, do you have some kind of need for attention I need to learn about?" Victoire asked her friend as they made their way down to Care of Magical Creatures.

"No, I do it because I get a kick out of seeing people flip out. Kind of like you like proving people wrong at every chance you get because you like being right. You have to admit, it was funny."

"I wasn't laughing."

"That doesn't mean much, you never laugh," Donna pointed out. Victoire gave up on arguing and so the trio headed down to Care of Magical Creatures in silence.

Care of Magical Creatures was enough of a nightmare and life threatening class without Poppy and Donna setting a Niffler loose on a fellow student followed by letting a Blast-Ended Newt out of it's cage. Needless to say, there was a lot of screaming, shoving, trampling, cursing the existence of Donna and Poppy and all around mayhem as everyone tried to get to safety.

Victoire was the only one who stayed to help Hagrid and both Donna and Poppy were banned from going anywhere near the creatures during class, not that they'd listen of course. Victoire rolled her eyes at the antics but put up with them mostly because she had no choice.

This was the usual for Victoire, it was how most of her days went. It has come to the point where she didn't even blink when something exploded in front of her. She'd learned to duck and take cover or step away from whatever was exploding. There were the odd days when nothing happened and the day was downright boring.

Victoire would never admit this but the little mishappenings everyday were what kept her entertained in an otherwise normal school. She relied on things going wrong so that classes wouldn't be totally boring. As much as Victoire would've liked to think that this was her little secret, Poppy and Donna had figured it out by now and caused chaos simply because that's how their closest friend worked.

However, there was a difference between chaos and things going wrong with other people and insulting Victoire. Other people's misfortunes amused everyone -a mean thing to say but true nonetheless- making Victoire angry was not amusing to anyone.

Victoire was in her Defense Against the Dark Arts and settling down after a Charms class of Professor Flitwick being flown around the room. She turned her attention to the professor at the front and began to take notes just as usual.

One thing that you should know is that you never insult Victoire's intelligence. You could think whatever you wanted about Victoire but the one thing that was totally untrue was that she'd bought her grades from the teacher and that she'd bought her smartness and that she wasn't even intelligent but simply faking it.

Bad things would happen if you said Victoire was stupid and a fake.

Like your hair being set on fire for example.

At first the whispering was annoying and Victoire ignored it but that became increasingly difficult to do when the whispering got louder and she started to hear snippets of what were being said. Whatever was being said annoyed her immensely but she managed to let it go which was a miracle considering she would've usually snapped at whoever was making noise.

The talking got so loud that Victoire just stopped paying attention and instead focussed on what was being said after hearing her name.

"Can you believe how she struts around?"

"It's almost like she thinks she owns the entire school or something. She looks down on everyone for not being like her, she can't really judge us when she can't even make a friend."

Victoire's grip on her quill tightened and she pursed her lips as she dotted one of her I's viciously. It is against school rules to hit people, it's considered bullying, idiots are people as well, I must not hit them Victoire kept thinking to herself over and over.

"I don't even know why she acts like she's all that. Her parents aren't even important or famous, they were in the Second Wizarding War, so what, lots of people were. It isn't as if her dad was Harry Potter himself."

"I bet you she's not even as smart as she tells everyone. I bet you she cheats off of other people on tests or gets someone else to do her homework. I wouldn't be surprised if those idiots she calls friends did all of her work for her."

"I heard that Victoire had her dad pay the professors to give her the marks because she's that stupid."

"HA! She's just like the rest of us except stupider."

The quill in Victoire's hands snapped in half loudly. The entire room turned to look at her and her clenched fist. Victoire had pursed her lips so tightly it looked like she was trying to suck her face in. She'd turned an alarming shade of red and when she got out of her seat and turned to face the two girls sitting behind her, everyone backed away.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Victoire asked in a dangerously low voice. Later, when everyone left the classroom people would claim that they saw actual sparks coming from Victoire's eyes.

"Would you like to repeat that statement or would you like to begin with an apology," Victoire hissed as she slowly made her way forwards. The two girls didn't look frightened but rather had smug looks on their faces. Those looks quickly disappeared when fire seemed to be coming from Victoire's fingers.

Her hair was turning red and orange around the edges and seemed to be on fire as well. Victoire's hands were bright red when fire actually started to form on her fingertips. Her face became more bird-like by the second. Her eyes had turned darker and slightly smaller and beadier, her mouth seemed to have gotten slightly longer as had her nose and looked as if the two were going to touch each other and turn into a beak.

Small feathers seemed to be sprouting along the length of her arm and then falling off.

Everyone in the class was either staring in awe, shock, fear or taking cover under their desks and behind textbooks.

"Let me tell you something missy, I work hard for the marks that I've earned, I've stayed up late into the night studying for tests and doing homework and assignments. No one pays for my marks, no one bribes my teachers to give me marks I don't deserve and do you know why, because no one has the time to do that. There are bigger things than me that requires my family's attention than bribing my teachers to give me excellent grades. My family is not yours, they don't need to pay for me to get by, that's right, I know about your parents bribing your teachers.

"Don't blame other people for the fact that you have small minds and the only thing that you can think of discussing is people. Don't even bring my friends into this, they are wonderful people who actually have two braincells, something I would suggest you two invest in. By the way, considering you just used the word 'stupider' in a sentence, I don't think you have a right to be calling other people idiots," Victoire finished saying. She patted the two girls on their heads like little children and while Victoire seemed angry, she was a lot angrier than she looked.

The fire came back to Victoire's hands and as she patted the two girls on their head, her hand accidentally caught fire and set the heads of the two girls on fire. Whether Victoire set their hair on fire on purpose or not, no one really knew and Victoire never planned on telling.

As the two girls started to scream and flap at their heads -which only helped the fire along- Victoire calmly sat down and acted as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Donna and Poppy were frozen in their seats staring in shock and it took them a few moments to snap out of it.

"Victoire, aren't you going to put out their hair!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Why, after all, I'm not smart, my teachers were just bribed to give me good grades," Victoire relied innocently.

"VICTOIRE!"

"Alright, fine, I'll put out the fire."

* * *

**A/N: **As you've probably noticed, this is the sequel one-shot to Weasley Smart but I just couldn't writing it. I had it planned out in my head and everything. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this nevertheless and let me know what you think of it.


End file.
